In a portable terminal such as a smartphone, in order to prevent lowering in communication performance, an antenna for wireless communication is normally located around an upper end portion or a lower end portion on an inner side of a rear lid, which is a position at a distance from a metal object such as a circuit element or a battery.
Since portable terminals as described above are similar in size or shape, differentiation in design has become increasingly important as an appeal point to users. Differentiation in design is represented by an effect of a touch of class and a high quality feeling produced by a metallic decoration such as a logo drawn by vapor deposition of a metal on a rear surface of a transparent protection panel which covers such a display as a liquid crystal display.